Long Hot Summer
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: It's hard seeing the ones you love in love with someone else. But it's even harder to keep it a secret. Kogan. OC/Logan. [Rating may go up]


**I started writing this and never finished it. It was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to turn it into a multi chap. I wrote this back in 2013 so it probably sucks so I'm sorry .**

* * *

**Long Hot Summer**

Ever have one those days where you just didn't want to get out of bed and face the world? Yeah well Kendall was having one of those days. He didn't want to get up at all but his best friends would here soon so he had to. He hadn't seen them all summer since they had all been visiting family or doing different things and had been to busy to hang out.

Not that he wasn't excited to see them it was just that Logan said that he had surprise for the three them and Kendall didn't know if he liked the sound of that. When he had talked to Logan on the phone he sounded really happy… almost like he was in love with someone. Kendall… he had pretended to be happy for the older boy but in reality he wasn't.

He don't like the sound of Logan dating someone else. At first he thought it was because he was protective of his best friend and he didn't want this person to steal Logan away from him. But as time went on Kendall felt himself developing feelings for the brunet. He and Logan had always been close and it seemed like they did everything together.

They were closer then most siblings and even if they weren't related they still acted and considered themselves to be brothers. But Kendall was having these feelings that you weren't supposed to have for someone that you considered to be your older brother.

Kendall groaned as he dragged himself out of bed and towards the bathroom to shower. As stripped himself of his clothes and got under the hot water he couldn't help but think what it would be like if Logan was dating someone. They wouldn't hang out as often as they used to, Logan would probably be spending all his time with his new girlfriend.

Kendall felt the tears come to his eyes at the thought of Logan never hanging out with him again. He didn't know what he would do if the older boy wasn't in his life. Logan meant everything to him and he would rather have Logan be his friend and be happy with someone else then not at all.

Once all the soap was out of his hair and his clean he went to his bedroom to get dressed. He pulled an emerald green plaid shirt out of his dresser and his black skinny jeans out of his closet and put them on. He slipped on his Vans and his signature grey beanie.

After he was dressed he went downstairs to the kitchen where he didn't see his mother and sister. He spotted a note on the counter telling him that his mum and Katie were going out for the day and to have nice time with the guys. Kendall smiled as he placed the note on countegr and moved to get himself a bowl of cereal.

After he had finished his cereal, Kendall went to the living room to wait for the guys. He sat down on the couch and looked out the front window that overlooked his front yard. He let a small smile cross his face as he remembered all the good times that he and the guys had in his front yard over the years.

RWater fights, cook outs and just all around having fun and hanging out until the late hours of the night. Kendall sighed, he didn't want things to change but he knew that would as he and his friends got older.

Kendall was brought out of his thoughts when he a rather loud knock at the door.

"Yo, K-Dog, ya up yet?" James.

Kendall smiled. The tall brunet was just as eager to hang out as he was. He wasn't surprise though; James' mum had pretty much dragged him all over the country the whole summer, doing things for her business. He got and opened the door when the banging got louder before James could break down the door.

"Hey, Jamie," Kendall said as he opened the door and smiled at the older boy.

"Hey, Kenny," he said as he reached over and the blond a giant hug before pulling him out of the house.

"It's so good to see you, Jay. I missed you like crazy," he replied before getting in the car and off they went.

* * *

Thoughts?

~Ajay


End file.
